


Let Sleeping Angels Lie

by songflightgirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butts., CasPOV, Cattus Angelis, Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied., M/M, Naked., Not an iota of angst., POV switches about halfway, Tumblr Prompts, Ugh, Who carries who to bed, bad Latin, deanpov, i'm so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songflightgirl/pseuds/songflightgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a drabbley rabble I wrote last night based on a prompt I drew out of a deck of prompt cards.  </p><p>It's disgustingly sweet. Make sure your brush your teeth afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Angels Lie

**Author's Note:**

> The ever lovely [Dimples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples) beta'd this for me as usual.

On the rare occasion that Cas falls asleep first, Dean is more than happy to just wrap his arms around him a little tighter and crash on the couch. 

When he’s lying on top of Cas and the angel falls asleep, Dean likes to scootch up a little and tuck his face into Cas’ neck. Then he can close his eyes and breathe in his scent. Listen to the soft exhales and feeling the deep slow heart beats beneath him. 

When Cas is lying on top of him, it’s usually just his head in the hunter’s lap. They start out focused on whatever they’re watching. 

It’s inevitable though, that Cas will get distracted by Dean. He’ll start tracing patterns on Dean’s knee, or pressing soft kisses to Dean’s fingers. 

Sometimes, when he’s really bored, he’ll escalate it a little bit. He’ll lightly scritch his nails on Dean’s leg. Or blow on his fingers. Or hum with them against his lips. Just enough to distract him. Just enough so not a hundred percent of Dean’s focus is on whatever re-run is on the tv. 

Dean finds it _very_ distracting. He tries not to show it, because it only encourages Cas, but it’s not like he can help it if the guy downstairs gets interested can he? 

Still, it’s a Dr. Sexy marathon, and as much as he’d love to retaliate, hot surgeons sometimes take precedence over pesky angels. 

So instead Dean will take his hands back and start running them through Cas’ dark unruly hair. He makes sure to alternate between fingertips and nails when he drags his hands across his scalp. It makes Cas hum, almost purr, with contentment, and Dean can’t help but think that angels must be part cat. 

_Cattus angelis_ , maybe. 

It never takes long. The contented noises start getting quieter and quieter until they’re gone altogether and Dean can focus on cowboy boots again. 

So what if he spends more time smiling at Cas’ sleeping face than at the tv. So what if he falls asleep on the couch. So what if he wakes up with a kink in his back in the morning? 

 

###

 

Cas is an angel, so more often than not it’s Dean who falls asleep. He sprawls out, hanging off the couch like an overgrown teenager, mouth open, snoring. 

Cas thinks it adorable. 

Normally gruff and closed off, Dean’s face is completely open when he’s like this. He smiles when he’s having a good dream, he frowns and twitches when it’s a bad one. 

Cas rarely watches what’s playing on the screen. He’s more interested watching Dean. He likes watching him slip slowly towards unconsciousness. Sliding lower and lower on the couch. Until he gives up his slouch and just lies down with his head pillowed on one arm. 

Like always, when he starts out, Dean is miles away from Cas. Then slowly, like pouring molasses, he spills toward Cas until he ends up all over him. 

Cas thinks it’s because Dean secretly loves how much Cas likes to touch him. 

In public, Dean avoids too much PDA. He’ll give Cas quick pecks and his fingers will linger like he wishes they were home and he could touch him freely. But he doesn’t hold hands like when they’re making love. Or pull Cas tighter like when he pushes Dean up against a wall to kiss and nibble at his neck. 

Cas definitely likes it better when they’re alone and he can trail his fingers along Dean’s jaw. He can slowly press kisses to Dean’s face. He can trace the muscles in Dean’s back. He can rest his hand on Dean’s chest while his head is in Cas’ lap. All while Dean’s eyes slowly drift shut, a small smile on his face. 

Then, when Cas is sure that Dean is asleep, he scoops him up and carries him back to their room. There he’ll place Dean gently on his side of the bed. Dean might wake up when Cas crawls in beside him, but only long enough to frown. Mumble something indistinctly about not being “uh fuckin’ baby, Baby’. Then he’ll reach out and grab two handfuls of which ever shirt Cas stole from him today and pull the angel closer. 

Cas will just smile and drape an arm and a leg over Dean, holding him close so he can press small kisses to his hunter’s forehead when his dreams take a dark turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment telling me how much your dentist bills are going to be because of this. 
> 
>  
> 
>  _THAT_ , Dimps, is how you imply a naked butt. 
> 
> Fight me. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i love you thank you for putting up with my shit~~


End file.
